


Tommy "Dramatic" Merlyn

by Questionslovefears (Oncer993)



Series: Upperclassmen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gen, Oliver is anti-Shakespeare, One Shot, They are all high school seniors, Tommy is dramatic, Tommy is failing, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Questionslovefears
Summary: Over lunch, Tommy tells Oliver and John about his near death experience or how he managed to run out of Laurel's house half-clothed when Lance comes home earlier than they expected.





	Tommy "Dramatic" Merlyn

Despite having his earphones in, Oliver was unable to fully drown out the conversation coming from the table across from him. There sat a group of sophomores; loud and obnoxious but not nearly as annoying as the freshmen.  He sighed in frustration and increased the volume. Finally, his ears were granted a reprieve from whatever it was they were talking about.

For a while he was lost in his own head, only focusing on the music and half-eating his lunch until someone took a seat in front of him. He didn’t have to look up to know that it was Dig. He felt a breeze of air as a book bag was dropped onto the table, just past his arm, as Tommy sat next to him.

He pulled out one of his buds and nodded his head at his friends. A silent greeting. Dig returned it while Tommy drove straight into telling them about his “date” with Laurel last night while taking a bite out of his cheeseburger. Oliver could hardly make out what he had said in between his loud chewing but he nodded every now and then to pretend like he had heard every word. John shot him a knowing smirk, unbeknownst to Tommy, he was doing the same thing.

“I almost didn’t make it out of there alive!” Tommy exclaimed, his voice growing louder for a more dramatic effect.

“ _What?_ ” Oliver’s head turned to fully look at him, his expression oozing disbelief.

Tommy didn’t seem bothered by having to repeat himself. After taking a long slurp from his can of Coca Cola, he began to retell his tale.

“Lance wasn’t there when I dropped her off. Sara wasn’t in either so I invited myself up to Laurel’s room.”

“Wait, _you invited yourself_?” John interjected.

“That’s what I said, keep up, Dig. Like I was saying, we go up there and y’know we get to messing around but before anything could even happen we hear the door shut downstairs and Lance says something about having pizza. Laurel doesn’t answer right away because she’s too busy trying to put her bra back on and my shirt must have grew legs because it was gone. I guess the old man took the silence as a sign to barge up to her room and well, I barely made it out alive.”

“Bullshit,” Oliver scoffed.

“I swear it.” Tommy said, holding a hand over his chest while raising the other with an open palm.

“The detective Lance I knew wouldn't have let you made it out at all.” Oliver joked.

If it had been anyone else, Oliver would have declared them his enemy for dating his ex but not Tommy. It hurt, oh it hurt like hell but they were able to get past it. It was like water under the bridge between the three of them now.

Tommy shrugged his shoulder, giving up on trying to convince his friends that he wasn’t lying. He stuffed a handful of fries into his mouth and proceeded to go on another spill about something else. Oliver eventually pulled the other bud out of his ear and put his phone and earphones away. The lunch bell sounded and the three of them slowly rose to their feet.

“You coming to American Lit?” John asked as they began to walk out of the café. He didn’t know why he bothered to ask, he knew the answer already.

“I’ll think about it.” Oliver replied nonchalantly.

“We’ll I’ll be there.” Tommy replied with less enthusiasm than before.

“Of course you will bud, you gotta pull that D up somehow before the end of the semester.” John playfully bumped his shoulder as he laughed along to his own joke.

Tommy didn’t want to but he found himself laughing too at his own expense. Oliver managed a small grin before walking ahead of them. Neither bothered to waste their time asking where he was off to, deciding to make their way to Mrs. Hall’s class before the late bell went off instead.

Oliver didn’t have a destination in mind; he just knew he had no desire to study Shakespeare.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of more one-shots to come. They will take place during the same period of time but won't necessarily be in any particular order. I will update as inspiration strikes.
> 
> If you've enjoyed this short fic, consider leaving a comment ;)


End file.
